


Haters to the Left

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [11]
Category: Dragon Ball, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 9th: Haters to the Left - 100 words - Write something that will anger/upset your usual audience. o_O
Series: Drabble Ball Z [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627





	Haters to the Left

The golden glow of his aura faded away, his blonde hair falling back into its usual black spikes. He panted on his hands and knees, blood trailing from his lips to puddle on the ground. 

“You…win,” he said in a strained voice. “I…give up…”

He managed to look up from the ground at the man standing over him. The blue spandex, the apparently styled hair that required no product to maintain, the cold eyes.

“You tried, Goku,” the man said.

As he took off and flew away Goku fell to the ground, twitching in his failure. “Damn you…Superman…” he croaked.


End file.
